A peu près Cendrillon
by BIGGAROW
Summary: Sasuke, né dans la grande lignée des Uchiwa, se voit réduit en esclavage par son beau-père machiavélique. Qu'arrive t-il lorsque, sur un coup de tête, il décide de se rendre au bal donné par la famille Royale ? Et qu'il devient la cible favorite des avances plutôt osées du Prince ?
1. Prologue

_Auteur : Biggarow_

_Genre : Humour/Romance & Yaoi/ Lemon_

_Pairing: NaruSasu_

_P'tit clin d'oeil à Natsuki Takaya..._

* * *

_**"Révisons**** nos classiques"**_

**A peu près Cendrillon...**

* * *

_Prologue : Chaque matin est un nouveau cauchemar..._

* * *

Tous les matins, sans exception, Sasuke se réveillait en se demandant pourquoi diable il devait subir ça. Lui qui était bien né, lui dont le sang était le plus pur de tout le royaume et de ses contrées réunies, lui qui était le dernier descendant de la plus ancienne et la plus noble famille ayant jamais existé à Konoha. Pourquoi était-ce donc à lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, d'être réduit en esclavage par un beau-père avare, sinistre et hypocrite ? Ce même beau-père qui avait profité de la faiblesse et de la gentillesse de sa mère pour la tromper et lui voler sa fortune. Il n'avait consenti à l'épouser que dans cet unique but: accéder à la haute bourgeoisie ainsi qu'à la fortune des Uchiwa. Autrefois, Sasuke avait été aussi naïf que sa mère car il était heureux qu'elle essaye de passer à autre chose alors il avait laissé Madara entrer dans sa vie, ainsi que ses deux affreuses filles, les jumelles Karin et Sakura.

Et ce fut ainsi que le cauchemar commença: il vit sa mère déchanter à petit feu, mépriser qu'elle était par son nouveau mari, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne définitivement. Sa mère mourut de fatigue et de tristesse, le laissant seul; il ne lui en avait jamais voulu: elle qui s'était toujours sacrifié pour lui, elle méritait bien son repos éternelle auprès de son amour et de son aîné défunt. A cette époque, Sasuke était encore prêt à tout supporter et encore aujourd'hui il endurait toutes les brimades et moqueries à son encontre mais il défendait néanmoins valeureusement l'honneur des Uchiwa lorsque les deux cruelles sœurs ou leur père les insultaient.

Bien qu'il ne comprenait guère pourquoi le sort, le destin, la fatalité, s'acharnait sur lui, il restait droit et fier comme l'avait été son père, et gardait le masque de froideur et d'impassibilité digne d'un Uchiwa. Même quand il accomplissait les tâches les plus basses, il restait digne. Au cours des années, il s'était forgé un caractère bien trempé pour mieux faire face aux difficultés qui se présentaient. Son parâtre avait bien essayé de l'éduquer mais il n'aimait guère la suffisance et l'hostilité qu'émanait son beau-fils. A vrai dire, Sasuke savait pertinemment qu'il était jaloux car lui était bien-né: lorsque le dernier des Uchiwa s'était risqué à faire cette réflexion, Madara était entré dans une rage folle.

« Quel stupide Blanc-bec ! Tu oses me tenir de tel propos alors que tu es né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ?! Tu es né avec un nom, avec une histoire mais tu n'as jamais rien accompli de ta méprisable et insignifiante vie ! D'ailleurs ton clan n'as fait que déchanter au cours des années, toi tu n'es que le dernier morveux de cette grande lignée, le reflet de ce qu'était vraiment ta famille: un rebut de la société, se donnant des grands airs à tout va, méprisant et corrompant la famille royale ! Tu n'es qu'un déchet mon pauvre Sasuke et après toi il ne restera plus rien de ton maudit clan ! »

Madara lui avait craché au visage et l'avait frappé en voyant qu'il restait stoïque à ses propos. Sa colère n'avait fait que conforter l'idée de Sasuke. Mais après ce jour, Madara l'avait réduit définitivement à l'esclavage, il ne s'adressait à lui que pour donner des ordres ou se moquer de lui, et tous les soirs il l'enfermait au grenier devenu sa chambre.

C'est ainsi que les années passèrent.

Mais un jour, cet équilibre durement atteint fut ébranlé...


	2. Chapitre I

_Fiction qui sera plutôt courte...(2 à 3 chapitres je dirais)_

_Finalement y'a pas grand chose à raconter sur Cendrillon..._

_**"Révisons**** nos classiques"**_

**A peu près Cendrillon...**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : __Trépignassions et marottes incongrues _

* * *

C'était le matin du seizième été de Sasuke et il lui semblait que se serait une journée tout aussi morne que les autres. Il ne comptait plus les anniversaires qu'il avait dû passer seul, ou avec sa nostalgie du passé. Qu'il lui semblait bien loin, les souvenirs heureux de ces jours bien particulier où toute l'attention de sa famille était concentrée sur sa personne, où tout était fait pour lui faire plaisir. Parfois, il en venait même à penser que de telle journée n'avait jamais existé, ou seulement dans ses rêves les plus doux.

Après un soupire de résignation, le jeune homme se redressa et s'étira; son dos craqua dans un bruit sinistre mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait appris à faire fi de la douleur même si ses os le faisaient terriblement souffrir. Il avait toujours été de constitution fragile, d'ailleurs Karin lui faisait souvent la réflexion qu'il serait vieux avant l'âge. A quoi il répondait silencieusement que si on le tuait à la tâche et qu'en plus on ne le nourrissait pas, cela serait fort peu étonnant. Maintenant assis sur le rebord du lit, il s'activa à chercher un élastique pour attacher ses long cheveux hirsutes; puis, comme à son habitude, il alla ouvrir les volets, laissant entrer l'air frais matinale dans la petite chambre puis tira les draps de son lit.

Après cela, il descendit les quatre longs escaliers pour arriver dans l'arrière cuisine. Il n'avait guère le droit de toucher aux réserves de la belle-famille et comme chaque matin, il se contenta d'un fruit. Il jeta un œil à la pendule, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas en retard: 5h00 frapante. Tout le monde dormait encore alors que lui s'activait déjà à nourrir les animaux, à faire un rapide ménage dans la salle à manger avant de dresser la table, à préparer le petit-déjeuner, etc. Et toutes ces laborieuses missions devaient être exécutées et terminées avant le réveil de qui que ce soit, même si quelqu'un décidait de se lever plus tôt, sous peine de recevoir cent coups de bâton. Bien que, de toute façon, Madara ait recoure à n'importe quelle excuse pour lui administrer des coups.

Dans la cuisine, tinta une cloche; le premier habitant réveillé était donc Sakura. Il prit le plateau portant le déjeuné de la demoiselle lorsqu'une nouvelle cloche sonna. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder qu'il savait déjà que l'autre sœur l'appelait. C'était toujours ainsi: lorsqu'une des deux entendait la cloche, elle sonnait peu après, aucune des deux voulaient laisser le monopole de leur cher serviteur à l'autres. C'était une course poursuite acharnée, parfois violente, pour savoir laquelle était la favorite de Sasuke. Car autant elles étaient odieuses, méchantes et venimeuses à son égard lorsque leur père était présent, autant elles étaient collantes et lascives quand elles se retrouvaient seule avec lui. Sasuke avait déjà eut le droit à toute sorte de séduction: pitié, douceur, ordre, menace, exhibition... A chaque fois, il avait repoussé froidement leurs avances même lorsque Karin l'avait accueillit nue dans sa chambre. Il avait été choqué bien sur, et la jeune fille avait prit sa surprise pour du désir et s'était jeté à son cou. Peu après, elle s'était vanté de son exploit devant sa soeur et Sakura avait prit le relais le lendemain. Et chaque matin, lorsqu'il montait dans leur chambre, il se préparait psychologiquement, même si désormais, il était presque habitué à les voir se pavaner presque nue sous son nez.

Habilement, il prit les deux plateaux: l'un tenu par une main, l'autre en équilibre sur son avant-bras. Il entendait les cloches insister et se répondre alors qu'il montait les escaliers. Il atteignit bientôt la première chambre. C'est une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et en chemise de nuit qui l'accueillit. Au premier abord, Sakura semblait une fille douce et sensible au contraire de sa sœur qui était cru et peste. Bien qu'en réalité, elles se révélaient l'être toute deux.

- Tu en as mis du tends, Sasuke ! J'espère que tu n'es pas allez voir ma sœur en premier...

- Vous avez sonné d'abord. Voilà, votre petit déjeuner. Bon appétit.

Sasuke tournait déjà les talons mais Sakura le rattrapa, faisant tanguer le second plateau sur son bras.

- Pas si vite mon petit Sasuke. On peut s'amuser tout les deux si tu veux.

Sa voix se voulait séductrice mais tout cela était ridicule, parfois Sasuke avait vraiment du mal à se retenir de lui rire au nez.

- Votre sœur m'attend...

- Laisse la tomber.

- J'ai du travail.

Il la repoussa une bonne fois pour toute et referma en vitesse la porte derrière lui. Il souffla de soulagement: plus qu'une ! Karin l'accueillit tout aussi suavement; il mit un terme en vitesse à toute approche et s'esquiva de la chambre. Il n'y avait plus qu'à faire face au père maintenant. D'ailleurs, tandis qu'il passait devant la porte de sa chambre, il remarqua qu'elle était entrouverte et alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, une voix glaciale l'appela. Il entra dans la chambre encore plongé dans la pénombre.

- Tu as servis les filles ?

- Oui, Maître.

Il le vit se lever et passer à côté de lui en l'ignorant et quitta la chambre. Madara ne mangeait que très rarement dans sa chambre contrairement à ses filles: il descendait dans la salle à manger et s'attablait seul à la grande table familiale. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke rangeait la chambre, tirait les draps, aérait... Encore une fois, tout devait être fini avant que le maître ait terminé de manger, et qu'il soit ainsi à ses côtés pour débarrasser. Ensuite, il irait s'occuper des chambres des jeunes filles.

Après cela, Sasuke s'occupait du linge et de la lessive. Chaque tâche était bien répartit dans la journée. Aussi, les habitants de la maison avaient rarement de réelle bonne excuse lorsqu'il l'appelait puisque tout était déjà fait. Mais Madara se plaisait à le déranger pour un rien, lui ordonner de faire ci ou de faire ça, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que se serait fait. Parfois, il lui commandait vicieusement de faire des choses qu'il avait déjà faite. Quant à ses deux poules, elles l'appelaient pour un oui ou pour un non: pour savoir quelle toilette porter ou quelle irait le mieux avec son teint...

Midi approchait, il était afféré à préparer le repas et à dresser le couvert lorsque Madara le somma de le rejoindre.

- Maître ?

- Demain soir il y un bal donné par le palais. Sakura et Karin te donnerons les robes qu'elles désirent mettre: je veux que tu les laves et que tu les répares si besoin est: je veux que les filles soient parfaites.

- Oui, Maître.

Il s'esquivait déjà dans la cuisine alors qu'il entendait Karin et Sakura s'époumoné et s'exulter à l'idée du bal. Cela faisait des mois, qu'elles jubilaient et enfin, le grand soir arrivait. Sasuke savait bien que si Madara emmenait ses filles là-bas, s'il voulait qu'_elles_ soient parfaites, s'était qu'il voulait grimper plus haut dans la hiérarchie, et pourquoi pas les faire rentrer dans la famille royale.

En effet, tout le monde savait que le bal était donné en l'honneur du vingtième anniversaire du Prince et qu'il avait pour unique but de trouver la femme parfaite. Le roi Uzumaki considérait avoir laissé assez de temps à son fils pour batifoler librement mais maintenant il était plus que temps qu'il se déniche une épouse. Et quoi de mieux qu'un bal pour rencontrer les plus belles et les plus nobles prétendantes pour son fils. Cependant, le Prince Naruto ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille ou plutôt, il n'avait pas vraiment compris le but du bal et de son père: il n'y voyait qu'un moyen de folâtrer un peu plus et se délectait déjà d'être entourer de jeune fille en fleur. Le vieux souverain était bien conscient de l'impertinence de son fils et il avait confié la tâche à son cousin et meilleur ami Kiba de le conseiller et surtout de le surveiller.

Après le déjeuner, les deux jeunes demoiselles passèrent l'après-midi entière avant de s'arrêter sur le choix définitif de la robe qu'elles allaient porter. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elles avaient déjà eu des mois pour se décider et maintenant s'était à lui de se dépêcher. Il commença donc par vérifier si les toilettes avaient besoin de quelques coups d'aiguilles. Il trouva quelques points à raccommoder mais dans l'ensemble, les robes étaient impeccables. Il les mit de côté; il les laverait le lendemain comme ça elles seraient toutes fraîches pour être portées.

Il se coucha tôt comme à son habitude. Mais contrairement, à d'habitude, sa nuit fut emplis de rêves étranges; il se vit, entre autre, se rendre au bal, habillé comme l'aurait été un Prince et là-bas, hommes et femmes le dévoraient des yeux tellement il était resplendissant: il se rappela avoir pensé que ça ne lui déplairait guère de se pointer au bal et de voler la vedette à ses demi-sœurs.


	3. Chapitre II

_**"Révisons**** nos classiques"**_

**A peu près Cendrillon...**

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Rencontres fortuites et valse inopinée_

* * *

Le lendemain, Sasuke s'était éveillé avec une idée folle, un désir incongru et... complètement stupide ! La nuit passé, il s'était mit à rêver du bal et tout naturellement, il s'était levé avec une question prédominante dans la tête: "qu'allait-il bien pouvoir mettre pour aller danser ?". Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il pensait comme ses sottes de soeurs et il s'invectiva mentalement.

Il était conscient que s'était une idée ridicule: lui ? A un bal ? Avec ses frusques et son balai ? C'était totalement surréaliste... Et pourtant, il avait beau être réduit à l'état d'un simple serviteur, il faisait toujours partit de la haute noblesse: il était donc légitimement invité à ce bal !

Il avait soudain une envie de se rebeller contre le monde entier; non pas qu'il aimait ce genre de fête mais il voulait sortir, voir le monde et comment il était devenu, rencontrer des gens nouveaux même s'il était loin d'être quelqu'un de sociable. Il voulait constater si les gens l'avaient oublié, lui le dernier des Uchiwa, ou s'ils étaient au courant de son état actuel, et leur montrer qu'il n'était pas un moins-que-rien. Il crevait d'envie de voir la tête de son parâtre lorsqu'il arriverait dans la salle, que tous les regards se poseraient sur lui, emplis d'admiration et de frénésie. Il rêvait de voir ses jeunes sœurs s'évanouir en le voyant ou rougir de jalousie en voyant que le Prince ne regardait que lui...

N'importe quoi ! Cette fois, Sasuke se frappa d'avoir pensé de telle chose, d'avoir osé pousser si loin le délire; il n'admettrait pas ça mais ce serait tout de même cocasse s'il volait la vedette à ses consœurs... Quelle idée saugrenue ! L'affirmation de sa supériorité sur Madara lui suffirait amplement...

Il passa sa matinée à laver consciencieusement les robes et le reste de la journée à faire du ménage par ci, par là, du jardinage ou encore la cuisine. Mais ses pensées n'étaient guère en accord avec le travail qu'il accomplissait, quoi qu'il ne le réalisait pas moins bien. Il divaguait et conjecturait sur des possibles scénarios tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres, et réfléchissait aux vêtements qu'il allait bien pouvoir porter, peut-être pourrait-il emprunter quelques habits à son beau-père, discrètement bien entendu.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, Madara avait un sens de l'observation très développé: il remarqua la soudaine jovialité de Sasuke, bien que finement dissimulé par son masque habituel. Il connaissait le garçon et sa nature impudente et effrontée. Il fit vite le rapprochement avec le bal à venir, quoi qu'il ne savait guère ce qu'il comptait réellement faire, il croyait que le garçon voulait profiter de leur absence pour les voler et s'enfuir. Bien sur, cela ne le dérangerait guère s'il y avait une bouche de moins à nourrir, surtout celle là. Mais Madara touchait la fortune des Uchiwa seulement grâce au dernier des descendants. S'il disparaissait subitement, ça serait fort embêtant puisque, le gamin grandissait et allait sur sa majorité, il serait bientôt le seul détenteur de l'héritage du clan, à part si ce même gamin mourait tragiquement peu après son dix-huitième été...

Quoi qu'il en soit, et quoi que le môme préméditait, il l'en empêcherait. 19h00 passé, le dîner débarrassé, Sasuke se retira dans les combles de la demeure. Peu après, lorsque Madara fut assuré qu'il était bien monté, il ordonna à ses filles de se changer, elles partirent en vitesse, en criant et jacassant. Le maître du château, un sourire sournois pendu à ses lèvres, commença à gravir les longs escaliers qui menaient au grenier. Il essaya de faire vite tout en faisant craquer le moins possible le planchez: il ne voulait pas risquer d'alerter le garçon. Bientôt, il se trouva devant le dernier escalier, la porte massive en bois en vue...

Sasuke trimait dans sa chambre: il s'affairait à sortir toutes les affaires qu'il possédait, en séparant celles qui étaient maintenant trop petites ou trop usées de celles qui étaient hypothétiquement acceptables. Il souffla d'épuisement et mit les mains sur les hanches.

- Ça c'est fait. Maintenant, il faut trier...

Il s'apprêtait à exécuter ses paroles lorsqu'il entendit un cliquetis provenant de la porte: le bruit significatif d'une clé que l'on tourne dans une serrure. Il se précipita en furie sur la porte, tournant violemment la poignée. On l'avait effectivement bien enfermé... Il tambourina sur la porte en criant de toutes ses forces mais personne ne lui répondit mais il crut entendre un petit rire sarcastique. Il se laissa glisser contre le bois, continuant désespérément à frapper la porte. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux... C'était injuste ! Tellement injuste ! Pourquoi sont seul désir de liberté depuis des années devait être réduit à néant en l'espace de quelques secondes ? Pourquoi devait-il subir ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit à sa liberté comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi n'avait-il aucun droit sur ses propres choix ?

Sasuke haletait sur le sol; il se sentait ridicule mais au fond, il s'en fichait. Il était tellement mortifié et en colère d'une telle injustice. Pourtant même s'il avait la volonté, il avait l'impression d'être impuissant et inutile. Il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon, qu'un pantin souillé par la misère et l'humiliation entre les mains d'un homme perfide et hypocrite...

- Allons, allons... Mon petit Sasuke. Qu'as-tu mon enfant ?

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête, surprit d'entendre une voix dans sa chambre fermée à double tour. Mais il ne vit personne, rien que sa chambre en désordre... Devenait-il fou ?

- J'ai entendu tes pleurs, qu'as-tu donc mon chéri ?

Encore cette voix. Non, ce n'était pas son imagination: la douce et suave intonation reprit et lui parla de nouveau. Sasuke était tétanisé mais il réussit à articuler.

- Qui est là ?

- Oh excuse moi, c'est vrai ! Tu étais tout petit la dernière fois que je t'es vu ! Tu ne dois probablement pas te souvenir de moi mais tu sais comme je voyage beaucoup, au gré du vent...

- Pour vous reconnaître, ça serait mieux que je vous vois !

- Oh ! Pardon ! Je n'ais pu vraiment l'habitude de me montrer devant les gens...

Alors, que la voix continuait, une silhouette apparut peu à peu au beau milieu du tas de vêtements. Très grande, fine et enveloppée d'un manteau gris clair étrangement étincelant Bientôt, Sasuke put apercevoir son visage; enfin, seulement la moitié supérieure puisque l'autre était dissimulé sous un masque blanc. Il put tout de même reconnaître les traits d'un homme: il avait des yeux bruns presque noirs et de fin cheveux nacrés tombant en cascade devant son regard et dans sa nuque.

- Je me nomme Kakashi, je suis ton parrain.

- Mon parrain ? Jamais entendu parlé de vous...

- Mais si, tes parents ont dû te raconter mille et une folies sur mon compte...

- Euh...nan...J'ais même du mal à croire que vous étiez une de leur connaissance...

- Mais si, tu as du oublier...

- Mais non j'vous dis !

- Mais si !

- Mais non !

- Mais si !

- Mais non !

- Ma-...enfin bref, pourquoi pleurs-tu ?

- Humf.

- Ecoute si tu ne veux rien me dire, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider.

- J'vois pas comment vous pourriez de toute façon, la porte est bloquée...

- Et c'est juste une histoire de serrure qui te met dans cet état là ?

- Bien sur que non ! Mais comme la porte est fermée je ne peux pas sortir...

- Et tu le voudrais ?

- Et bien... Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour allez au bal ! Mais c'est quoi toutes ces questions stupides ?!

- Oh ! Un bal ! Comme c'est excitant ! Plein de jeunes pucelles en fleur qui ne demande qu'à danser et s'abandonner lascivement contre un jeune homme fort et téméraire comme moi...

- Hum. Hum.

- Oui ou comme toi...

- Là n'est pas la question...

- Quoi ? Au contraire là est toute la question: comment dois-je m'habiller ? Comment me coiffer ? Comment me tenir ou me comporter pour séduire moult jeune demoiselle...

- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu-...

- Ah ! Je vois... Enfin bon, chacun ses préférences, je n'ais rien contre cela, bien sur mais... Je ne pourrais pas t'aider ou t'indiquer la marche à suivre quand il s'agit de séduire des garç-...

- Quel que soit la raison qui me pousse à y aller, pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ? Vous êtes apparu comme par magie dans ma chambre alors que ma porte était fermée alors-...

- Mais oui tout à fait ! Jeune homme ! Je suis magicien !

- Mais j'ais rien dit, moi...

- Si tu veux te rendre au bal par contre, il faudra que tu changes définitivement d'accoutrement !

- Sans blague...

- Ne soit pas mal polie ! Ca ne plait pas aux jeunes filles, enfin ça ne plait à personne en général...Allons, approche mon petit !

Sasuke s'avança doucement, toujours un peu méfiant. Puis le dénommé Kakashi sortit de nul part un mètre et vint prendre ses mesures: taille, poitrine, tour de bras, pointure... Tout y passa ! Sasuke essayait de suivre des yeux le magicien alors qu'il tournoyait autours de lui. Et soudainement, il se stoppa net devant lui et le prit solennellement par les épaules.

- Sasuke.

- Euh... Kakashi.

- Je vais faire de toi un « magnifique Prince glorieux et sensuel ».

- Euh... Si vous voulez...

- Mais d'abord, il faut couper ses cheveux !

- Quoi ?!

Sans qu'il n'ait eu son mot à dire, des ciseaux apparus dans les mains de son parrains et d'une traite, il coupa la queue. Sasuke se passa la main dans les cheveux, ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet: du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais porté les cheveux aussi court.

- Tu as vraiment les mêmes cheveux que ton père: raide et hirsute ! Mais regarde moi cette coupe ultra-moderne: tu vas faire tomber toute les filles, ce soir... Ou qui tu veux d'autres d'ailleurs ! Bon maintenant la tenue...

Kakashi se caressa le menton, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira comme s'il avait eut une révélation du ciel.

- Je sais !

- Quoi dont ?

- Quelle tenue sera la plus appropriée ! Ecarte les bras !

Sasuke s'exécuta et après une explosion qui le fit sursauter, il se retrouva dans une épaisse fumée noire à tousser et à ventiler l'air.

- C'était un sort pour nous enfumer ?

- Désolé. Les désagréments du métier... Mais regarde comme tu es beau !

- Mais je ne peux rien voir !

Une main invisible le poussa alors: il regarda devant lui et put distinguer son visage dans le miroir. Sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux le laissa pantois: ça ne lui déplaisait pas mais s'était assez peu commun. Ses cheveux raides se dressaient sur l'arrière de son crâne, lui rappelant vaguement un derrière de canard, et deux mèches lui arrivant en dessous des oreilles venaient encadrer son visage. Sasuke se demanda comment il avait bien put faire ça en un seul coup de ciseaux. Mais son parrain était magicien, l'aurait-il oublié ?

Sasuke n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à son visage. Il savait qu'il possédait les attributs typiques des Uchiwa, autant physique que caractériel; il avait aussi hérité des traits fins de sa mère, contrairement à son frère qui tenait plus de son père. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait le temps de se voir depuis longtemps; il rougit en pensant qu'il se trouvait plutôt avenant.

Bientôt, la fumée se dissipa totalement et il put admirer les vêtements créés par le magicien. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et n'entendit même pas la réflexion de Kakashi qui venait de le comparer avec une morue. A vrai dire, il ne s'attendait guère à tant de distinction. Il portait un veston d'un noir profond avec des reflets bleutés, taillé droit qui rappelait l'uniforme militaire, quoi que bien plus élégant. Un pantalon moulant tout aussi sombre ainsi que des bottes vernies noire montant à hauteur du genou. Une cape pourpre attaché à son épaule droite retombait nonchalamment sur un côté de son corps et un mouchoir rouge dépassait de sa poche.

Autant dire que Sasuke n'avait jamais eu autant de classe et de prestance. Il voyait déjà tous les yeux se tourner vers lui, peut-être volerait-il la vedette au Prince lui-même en fin de compte...

Un sourire sarcastique et prétentieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Bien content que ça te plaise, mon jeune ami.

- Kakashi.

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes un dieu !

- Euh... Mais c'est trop d'honneur, Sasuke !

Sans attendre la réponse, le brun se jeta sur la porte mais cette dernière était toujours fermée. Il se tourna de nouveau vers son parrain.

- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour la porte ?

- Bien sur que... Non, je ne suis pas serrurier !

- Vous êtes pas tailleur non plus, que je sache ! Allez, soyez un peu sérieux !

- Rah ! Quel rabat joie ! Tiens !

D'un geste de la main du magicien, la porte se débloqua. Sasuke se rua dans les escaliers puis se dirigea vers les écuries pour préparer son fidèle Manda, son étalon noir.

- Manda, ça fait bien longtemps que tu ne t'es pas dégourdis les pattes !

Il le sella et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas remercié le magicien. Il avait été assez incorrect en se pressant ainsi et maintenant il...

- Oui ?

- Aah !

- ...

- Non mais ça va pas d'apparaitre comme ça !

- Je pensais que tu voulais me voir.

- Oui mais quand même ! Ce n'est pas des manières...

- Excuse-moi.

- Enfin bon: je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait !

- Mais je n'ais rien fait; c'est à toi de réaliser ce que tu désire...

- Hein ?

- ...Mais il faut que tu sache que ce sortilège n'est pas éternel: il prendra fin à minuit, après que l'horloge ait sonnée douze fois. Tu as compris ?

- Oui, oui.

Déjà il enfourchait son cheval.

- Sasuke.

- Quoi ?

- Promet-moi de t'amuser, ce soir...

- Ça, comptez sur moi ! Ya !

Il abandonna Kakashi et lança son compagnon au galop. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, le magicien avait déjà disparu. Il parvint bientôt dans les ruelles du village, il ralentit la cadence et fit marcher Manda au trot. Il ne connaissait pas trop la bourgade et s'aidait des lumières du château pour se guider.

Les rues étaient presque vides et il ne mit guère longtemps à parvenir au pied du château. Un palefrenier attendait encore devant le palais bien que tous les invités semblaient déjà être arrivés. Il prit le mors de Manda en saluant respectueusement son cavalier mais Sasuke voyait bien sa surprise: ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un aristocrate se pointait à un bal à dos de cheval plutôt qu'en carrosse.

Sasuke gravit les marches quatre à quatre: il était aussi excité qu'un enfant attendant une surprise. Le palais était immense et il eut la vague crainte de se perdre et de ne jamais trouver la salle de Bal. Mais une douce rumeur provenant du cœur du château, un écho de musique, le guida vers son but. Et bientôt, il se retrouva devant une grande porte massivement enluminées dont les battant étaient ouvert et gardé par deux vigiles étrangement immobile. A l'intérieur, les couleurs vives et la lumières prédominaient; même les toilettes des danseuses semblaient chatoyer. Sasuke remarqua d'emblée, et non sans satisfaction, que toute les femmes présentes portaient de bien plus élégantes robes que celle qu'avaient choisies ses demi-sœurs.

Il pénétra dans l'immense pièce, il vit des regard d'admiration se tourner vers lui, des murmures s'élevèrent à son passage et des dindes de l'espèce de Karin et Sakura se mirent à glousser pour attirer son attention. Le jeune garçon était satisfait de la réaction qu'il avait causée dans l'assemblé, enfin du peu de personne qui l'avait remarqué entrer du moins. Et à mesure qu'il progressait, la conversation se stoppait soudainement et les yeux des jouvencelles brillaient de concupiscence. Il remarqua même que certains hommes le regardait et bizarrement cela lui mit le feu au joue.

Néanmoins, il ne s'aperçut guère qu'il avait aussi accaparé toute l'attention, et plus encore, de l'invité principal de cette fête...

* * *

_Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée..._

- Vous m'avez demandé, mon roi.

- En effet, Kiba. Il me semble t'avoir demandé de veiller sur mon fils, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, mon seigneur...

- Alors, peux-tu me dire pourquoi Naruto semble se faire un plaisir d'inviter toute les dames, ici présentes, à danser ?

- Et bien... Vous savez comment il est: quand il voit une jolie demoiselle, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de les charmer...

- Demoiselle ? La femme avec qui il danse actuellement à au moins le double de son âge !

- Oui, mon seigneur...

- Je n'organise pas ce bal pour qu'il puisse séduire toute les femmes du royaume à sa guise; non, je veux qu'il se trouve une femme, une future reine digne de notre nom et de notre sang... Et le plus tôt sera le mieux !

- Je comprends.

- Alors va et empêche-le de faire n'importe quoi ! Toi, il t'écoutera peut-être...

- ...J'en doute...

Kiba vint se placer juste devant le couple, formé du jeune prince et de la quarantenaire, et tenta de lui faire signe d'arrêter sa danse. Mais le blond l'ignora royalement, continuant à rire bêtement dans les bras de sa partenaire lorsqu'elle lui parlait. Un incorrigible séducteur, un manipulateur crédule et téméraire, un charmeur dont la voix douce et chaude vous faisait entrevoir le rêve d'une folle nuit d'amour à ses côtés. Le Prince Naruto était beau comme un dieu et le savait pertinemment. Il n'en était guère plus prétentieux qu'un autres mais il en profitait grandement pour charmer toutes les belles personnes...

Naruto aimait les gens: on disait de lui qu'il ferait un excellent roi car à l'écoute de son peuple. Il était doux, gentil, compatissant et grandement candide. Il aimait la compagnie des femmes et les femmes aimaient sa compagnie. Cependant le jeune prince était aussi quelqu'un de très libertin et était un fervent partisan de l'hédonisme: aussi connaissait-t'il le quartier _rouge _de Konoha par cœur. Mais bien qu'il adulait toute les Vénus que pouvait porter cette terre, il ne se satisfaisait pas seulement de la compagnie des femmes et appréciait aussi fortement celle des hommes.

Bientôt la fin de la musique arriva, Kiba souffla de soulagement en voyant Naruto abandonner sa cavalière dans une révérence exagérée. Il revint ensuite vers lui, le frappant amicalement dans le dos.

- Alors, Kiki: tu danse pas ?

- Arrête de m'appelle comme ça où je t'appelle Nana...

- Hum. Que te voulait mon cher Papa ?

- Que tu arrête de danser...

- Pourquoi ? Je danse mal ?

- Mais non, crétin ! C'est juste que ton père est déçu que tu ne recherche pas un peu plus sérieusement ta future femme...

- Mais comment puis-je la trouver ? La femme que j'aime...

- Bah... J'en sais rien ! J't'en pose des questions idiotes, moi ?

- Et bien tu vois: même toi tu trouve ça idiot...

- Quoi donc ?

- Comment puis-je "chercher" la femme que j'aime si je ne sais pas où la "trouver": ce bal est organisé pour cela mais je trouve ça un peu injuste de me restreindre à ce panel d'aristocrate... Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi forcement une femme...

- Naruto. On en a déjà parlé: il ne peut pas y avoir deux rois...

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que...parce qu'on a jamais vu ça !

- Et bien une fois que tu l'aura vu, ça sera normal !

- Humf... Le problème ne vient pas de moi, Naruto. Tu sais bien que ton père désire plus que tous des petits-enfant: comment tu veux lui en donner si tu épouse un homme ?

- Hum. C'est une question intéressante, en effet...

- Oui mais je ne te demande pas d'y répondre, je-...

- Ecoute Kiba. Cela fait depuis ma tendre enfance que mon père me pompe l'air avec les vrais mariages, ceux qui sont réalisés dans l'amour et l'allégresse. Il ma toujours dit qu'il ne me forcerait jamais au mariage si je n'en avait pas envie...

- Oui mais à cette époque là, il croyait encore que tu serais assez mûr pour te trouver une femme toi-même...

- Mais si j'en choisis une ce soir et que je ne l'aime pas ? Mon père est peu-être pressé mais moi, je cherche le grand amour comme lui avec maman... Alors qu'il patiente un peu pour ses petits-enfants... Tu peux aller lui dire ça, tiens !

- Non mais t'es malade ? Tu veux me faire décapiter ou quoi ?

Kiba se détourna en ronchonnant mais un bras le retint alors.

- Quoi ? Ça y est, t'as trouvé l' "amour" ?

Mais son ami ne le regardait plus, il fixait un point derrière lui. Il semblait complètement hébété: sa mâchoire semblait s'être décrochée et ses yeux étaient perdu dans le vide.

- Oh ! Nana ! T'as vu un fantôme où quoi ?

Naruto sembla soudain revenir à lui, il posa ses yeux sur Kiba. Ce dernier ne sut guère déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une lueur de folie ou de pure allégresse qui brillait dans son regard.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est l' "amour" que j'ais trouvé mais en tout cas, c'est la "perfection"...

Kiba se retourna vivement mais le prince partait déjà à grande enjambée, à la poursuite de sa "perfection".

- Mais tu vas où...? Raah...

* * *

Décidément, Sasuke était perdu dans ce genre de fête. Tout le monde semblait s'intéresser à lui mais personne ne venait lui parler, enfin excepté les dindes qui le poursuivait en gloussant. De plus, il avait aperçu de loin Madara et à ses côtés Karin, discutant avec un groupe de bourgeois coincés. Mais il avait pris peur lorsque son beau-père s'était tourné pour chercher des yeux Sakura et il avait prit ses jambes à son cou pour venir se cacher dans un coin de l'énorme salle où pendait un rideau pourpre assorti à son manteau.

Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Maintenant, il se retrouvait coincé dans ce même coin par le groupe d'harpies, qui avait considérablement grossit depuis qu'il avait fait son entrée. Elles piaillaient toutes en même temps; il lui semblait que Karin et Sakura s'était cloné pour venir l'assaillir. Il essaya de trouver une ouverture, une faille dans cette amas de filles en chaleurs mais il était définitivement prit au piège... Mais une grande silhouette vint ouvrir une brèche dans la foule et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui. Un bras vigoureux vint enserrer ses épaules et une voix grave et assurée fit taire le charivari des donzelles.

- Allons mes demoiselles, n'effrayez pas ce jeune homme !

- On ne l'effrayait pas, Naruto-sama...

- Oui, on essayait de lui parler...

- Mais il à l'air si timide

- Hi,hi,hi...

- C'est tellement adorable.

Sans même leur répondre, il leur adressa un sourire qui les fit fondre de bonheur et oublier qu'il venait de leur enlever leur précédente proie. Le grand garçon le tenait encore par la main et l'emmenait dieu sait où. Sasuke n'avait guère apprécié qu'il se soit fait taquiner sur sa faiblesse mais il était tellement impressionné par la prestance du garçon qu'il n'osait trop rien dire.

Cependant, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux alors que le mystérieux blond le guidait sur la piste de danse. Il ne comptait quand même pas... ? Mais à son grand malheur, Sasuke le vit se retourner prestement et prendre son autre main, qu'il posa sur sa hanche tandis qu'il faisait de même. Le brun ne savait décidément pas quoi faire, il était perdu; pourquoi d'un coup ce garçon...? Et c'était quoi ce regard aguicheur ? Était-il fou ? Était-il prisonnier des bras d'un cinglé pervers et...? Oh non, ce sourire doux et majestueux n'était pas celui d'un dément...

Le blondinet commença à bouger et Sasuke paniqua.

- Je sais pas danser !

- Ah ! Ce n'est pas grave, je te guiderais.

Son sourire devint un peu plus charmeur et Sasuke sentit une bouffé de chaleur lui monter au visage lorsqu'il se colla un peu plus à son corps. Il lui semblait ne faire plus qu'un lorsqu'ils se mirent à valser.

- Tu vois: tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal...

Sasuke détourna les yeux, embarrassé.

- Cela m'étonne qu'un homme de ta classe ne sache pas danser. N'aimes-tu pas les femmes ?

- C'est assez impertinent de la par d'un homme qui vient d'en inviter un autre à danser...

Le blond éclata de rire; le son était cristallin et agréable, il lui donna envie de rire à son tour mais il se contenta de dévier son regard de nouveaux.

- Je m'appelle Naruto...

- J'ais cru comprendre.

- Ah. Et toi quel est ton nom ?

- Hn.

- Oh intéressant, c'est de quelle origine ?

- Sasuke.

- Ça te va à ravir, mon cher Sasuke.

- Hn.

- C'est ta réplique favorite ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Hn ?

- Hn...

Sasuke semblait totalement perturbé, perdu dans les tréfonds de l'embarras; jamais il n'avait eut aussi chaud de sa vie. Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit, décidément ce petit brun était très intéressant.

* * *

_Bon allez : prochain chapitre Yaoï !_

_Et pas un petit...yaoï..._

_Ps: Désolé s'il y a des fautes... T.T_


	4. Chapitre III

_**"Révisons**** nos classiques"**_

**A peu près Cendrillon...**

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Leçons & Câlins dans les fourrés..._

* * *

Toute la salle était désormais tournée vers le couple voltigeant sur la piste. Certains étaient exaspérés voir choqués, d'autres semblaient amusés de l'étrangeté de la situation. Kiba, lui, partageait ces deux sentiments: aussi réjouis du soudain sérieux de son ami que paniqué à l'idée de la confrontation à venir avec le roi. Le roi d'ailleurs qui était aussi partagés mais d'une toute autre façon; lorsqu'il avait vu son fils saisir cette belle personne, avec ses cheveux bruns et légers, ses yeux obscures mais enchanteurs, ses traits fins et sa silhouette gracile, il s'était écrié 'Oh Bonheur !': son fils avait déniché la perle rare.. .Avant de se rendre compte que cette perle n'était autre qu'un homme. Cela ne l'offusqua guère plus de voir son fils danser avec un jeune homme, il était habitué à ses effronteries et ne voyait aucun mal dans cette danse. Cependant, le roi était troublé par le regard de son bien-aimé fils: jamais il n'avait regardé une femme ainsi, aussi belle qu'elle fut. Ces yeux pétillants semblaient perdus dans une contemplation grave et profonde. Ces joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée et ses dents meurtrissaient sa lèvres inférieures d'envies. Oh, aussi perturbé que fut le roi, son fils l'était bien plus encore...

Sasuke était égaré dans les profondeurs de l'océan qui le submergeait: ces yeux céruléens provoquaient un sentiment étrange, une sensation à la fois gênante et agréable grandissant au creux de son estomac. Et ces lèvres rougies d'être mordillée à tout bout de champs lui mettaient le feu aux joues. Le petit brun ne voulait pas laisser entrevoir sa gêne et avec peine, il se défit du regard inquisiteur de son hôte. Ces yeux se rivèrent alors sur la foule, ou plutôt le public, qui profitait du spectacle que leur offrait ces deux magnifiques êtres. Un instant son regard accrocha celui familier de son beau-père: il y put lire l'incompréhension mais aussi le doute et l'incertitude. Il détourna promptement son visage; peut-être n'avait-il pas eut le temps de le reconnaître ? Sasuke l'espérait sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau quand il se retrouverait face à Madara...

Sasuke se rendit compte que la foule s'effaçait de plus en plus, elle s'éloignait de la piste de danse... Non, en fait, s'était Naruto qui les emmenait loin des regards mais toujours en pas de danse. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, dans un petit jardin, sous les rayons de la Lune.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je vais prendre un peu l'air, tu ne trouve pas qu'il fait chaud là-dedans ?

- Alors pourquoi on continue à danser ?

- Hum. Parce que j'aime ça...

Sasuke lâcha la main et poussa le corps du blond, forçant ainsi à arrêter tout mouvement.

- Tu préfère y retourner ?

Naruto ne semblait pas du tout offusqué ou vexé d'avoir été ainsi chassé. Il afficha un sourire encore plus grand.

- Hn.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Non...

- J'aime ce langage par monosyllabe: pourquoi s'embarrasser avec des mots quand on peut en utiliser un unique ? Ô bien sur, il risque d'y avoir quelques défauts de compréhensions et des problèmes de communications mais que de petits désagréments pour une si belle invention !

- Tu as fini de te foutre de moi ?

Sasuke commença à s'en aller à l'opposé du blond.

- Ne soit pas froissé, mon jeune ami !

- J'suis pas ton ami !

- Ah non... ?

Naruto se stoppa brusquement; Sasuke se retourna pour voir ce qui n'allait pas chez l'autre et il eut la surprise de voir un visage mi-boudeur, mi-attristé, presque au bord des larmes.

- Quoi encore ?

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être mon ami ?

Le brun fut troublé par cette soudaine puérilité; pourquoi était-il si vexé ? Il s'était à peine énervé... Peut-être était-ce mal se comporter devant des étrangers ? Rah mais quelle plaies celui là...

- Désolé je me suis un peu emporté mais on se connait à peine et tu es si fam-...

- Mais ça c'est pas grave Sasu ! On a tout le temps de se connaitre...

Déjà le blond passait un bras autours de ses épaules, le visage rayonnant. Oui, il se foutait définitivement de lui...Et gaie comme un pinson, il l'amena jusqu'à un banc de pierre, juste en dessous d'un grand saule. Ses longues et fines branches effleuraient leur crâne même assis. Sasuke se tourna vers son « ami », manifestement intimidé.

- Mais que me veux-tu, à la fin ?

- Faire connaissance. Ça te dérange ?

- Non mais...Tu es plutôt bizarre...

Naruto le regarda intensément puis éclata de rire brusquement en faisant sursauter le brun.

- Quoi ? Je te fais peur...?

- Maintenant que tu le dis, oui...

Naruto reprit son sérieux tout aussi soudainement: son visage arborait un air grave alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de Sasuke. Ce dernier se reculait à mesure que le danger s'avançait. Mais bientôt ses fesses arrivèrent au bord du banc, il ne pouvait plus s'échapper...

* * *

_Dans la salle de bal_

- Kiba ! Où est-donc passé ce chenapan de Naruto ?

- Je ne sais pas, Sire. Je l'ais perdu de vue un instant et il en profité pour s'éclipser; mais je crois qu'il doit être parti dans le jardin...

- Très bien alors veille sur lui !

- Euh...C'est à dire ?

- Empêche les gens de venir dans le jardin, qu'ils soient un peu tranquille...

- Mais mon oncle, pourquoi vous...?

Mais Kiba ne savait guère comment formuler la question: il ne comprenait pas ce que cherchait son roi.

- Mon petit Kiba, tu as vu ces yeux n'est-ce-pas ? J'étais sur que ce soir serait le bon, qu'il y trouverait sa dulcinée !

- Sans vouloir vous offenser mon roi, la personne qu'il a trouvée est loin d'être une _dulcinée_...

- Que veux tu dire: n'as tu pas vue son visage doux et avenant ?

- Bien sur que si, Sire; mais quelque soit son allure féminine, c'est un homme...

- Me prend tu pour un idiot, Neveu ? Je sais reconnaître un homme d'une femme...

- Mais je pensais que...Ne vouliez-vous pas qu'il trouve une femme ? Ne vouliez-vous pas avoir des petits-enfants à choyer ?

- Humf...Bien sur...Mais j'ais toujours dis à Naruto que je n'appréciais guère les mariages sans amour: s'il a trouvé la personne qui lui faut, son âme-soeur, homme ou femme, tant qu'il l'aime et qu'il est heureux à ses côtés, je n'ais aucun droit de l'en empêcher, je n'en aurais même pas l'envie...De plus, ce jeune garçon me parait tout à fait charmant pour devenir mon beau-fils !

- Oui, mon roi. Votre fils sera heureux d'entendre cela...

- Mais bien sur, je rêverais d'avoir des petits-enfants comme tu l'as dit: je compte donc sur toi, mon fidèle Kiba...

- Qu- Quoi ?

Kiba prit une violente teinte pourpre alors que son roi se détournait déjà, en sifflotant gaiement. Décidément, ils étaient aussi imprévisible l'un que l'autre: tel père, tel fils !

* * *

- Dis-moi mon petit Sasuke : Quel âge as-tu ?

- Euh...16 ans...

- Oh ! Je te pensais un peu plus âgé...Enfin, ce n'est pas grave mais cela m'étonne: généralement, je préfère les personnes plus âgés, je veux dire plus mûr...Avec plus d'expérience...

- ...Hn.

- Mais je le regretterais toute ma pauvre vie si je te laissais partir maintenant...

- Tu pourrais arrêter de parler tout seul !

- Mais je te parle à toi, mon p'tit Sasu !

- Mais j'comprends rien: qu'es-ce-que t'attend de moi ?

- Ça, c'est une excellente question...

Son visage était désormais très proche de celui du brun mais il restait là, à une courte distance de sécurité : il voulait encore s'amuser un peu et se délecter de l'expression d'incompréhension de Sasuke. Il était tellement adorable lorsqu'il se fâchait; et Naruto avait la nette impression que son vis-à-vis ne comprenait pas un de ses sous-entendues. Etait-il si pur et innocent qu'il ignorait tout des joies du sexe ? Naruto essaya de jouer le tout pour le tout...

- Dis-moi, Sasuke...Sais-tu ce qu'est une turlute ?

- Euh...Non. Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

Le sourire concupiscent du blond ne plaisait guère à Sasuke. Il le repoussa et l'autre se laissa faire; mais avant même qu'il ne puisse enlever sa main, Naruto la saisit et la tint fermement sur son cœur. Le brun rougit légèrement en le sentant pulser contre sa paume, son rythme précipité ne faisant qu'amplifier son embarras.

- Oh ! Non ne t'inquiète pas: ce n'est pas un mal... Mais si je te demande de me tailler une pipe alors...?

Naruto employait un ton badin, il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons et faire fuir sa proie. Déjà, sa main pressée sur son cœur l'affolait encore davantage et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer des choses, des images osées mettant en scène un certain brun. A l'instar de ses pensées lubriques grandissantes, il sentait son entre-jambe se serrer et frotter de plus en plus contre son pantalon.

- Euh... Tu veux fumer ?

- Non, on ne parle pas de la même pipe, apparemment...

- Alors quoi ?

Sasuke était curieux mais il était aussi frustrer de ne rien comprendre de ce que cherchait le blond.

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne, Sasuke ?

Le blond se rapprocha prestement, mais de côté, la position n'alarma guère Sasuke. Désormais leurs deux cuisses se touchaient; Naruto croisa les jambes élégamment et se pencha un peu plus vers son convive. Le brun, les deux mains sur les genoux, semblait hésitant: il ne pouvait s'empêcher de triturer le tissu de son pantalon. Il ne savait guère sur quoi il doutait puisqu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi il était question; mais il se dit que se serait probablement malpolie de refuser. Le petit brun prit son courage à deux mains puis se lança: Qui vivra verra !

- D'accord...

Naruto haussa un sourcil, étonné. Ouah ! Ce garçon ne connaissait définitivement rien au sexe et il s'était jeter de bon cœur dans la gueule du loup ! Le prince se lécha les lèvres de satisfaction: assurément, cette expérience là serait grandiose !

- Bien alors comme je suis ton mentor, tu dois m'écouter attentivement, d'accord ?

- Hn.

- Traduction, s'il-vous-plait ?

- Oui...

- Très bien.

Gaiement, et sans équivoque, il posa sa main sur la cuisse du brun et se pencha tout contre lui, la bouche à un pouce de son oreille. Son souffle chaud dans sa nuque fit frissonner Sasuke et en même temps, bien qu'il ne sache guère pourquoi, il se sentait réconforté et en confiance aussi près du blond. Sa respiration eut un accroc lorsque la main baladeuse commença à gravir sa cuisse; à mesure qu'elle progressait, son souffle diminuait: il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et cette chaleur... si agréable et si douloureuse à la fois: c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle sensation ! Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, essayant de soutirer le plus agréable de ce sentiment nouveau. Sasuke se laissa aller complètement: la douce tiédeur au creux de son estomac sembla fondre et couler vers son bas ventre. Il n'en pouvait plus: il sentait la main monter puis redescendre aussitôt, dans une caresse insoutenable.

- Bien on va commencer par le début...

La voix suave du blond susurrait à son oreille déclenchant un nouveau tremblement. Joignant le geste à la parole, il posa définitivement sa main sur son entre-jambe et la caressa de son majeur. Naruto eut la satisfaction de le sentir durcir à son touché.

- Tu vois mon jeune et bel ami: les hommes de ton âge découvrent les besoins et les exigences de leur corps. Tu as bien de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme moi pour t'aider dans cette tâche... Comme ça tu pourras en acquérir tout le plaisir possible...

Naruto colla ses lèvres à sa tempe, l'embrassant tendrement.

- Tu sens comme tu te tends sous ma main ? C'est une réaction naturelle de ton corps lorsqu'il est soumis à la tentation du désir...

Ses lèvres se décalèrent et vinrent embrasser sa joue. Sasuke gardait les yeux fermés; il avait l'impression que le plaisir était accru comme cela... Il pivota inconsciemment la tête, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent alors. Le brun en apprécia le contact léger mais bien trop furtif à son goût; il fronça les sourcils de mécontentements et entendit un doux rire retentir. Il rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte de la proximité de Naruto; le blond lui offrit d'ailleurs un magnifique sourire qui lui fit oublier sa gêne.

- C'est vrai que généralement, avant tout acte, on commence par ça...

- Quoi dont ?

Pour toute explication, Naruto effaça la distance qui le séparait des lèvres du brun: délicatement, il s'en saisit. Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de sa bouche, tendue et légèrement entrouverte, il laissa faire le blond. Ce dernier attrapait les lèvres du brun, glissant sa langue pour les caresser. C'était agréable mais Naruto n'étais pas satisfait: ce n'était pas ce qu'il appelait un vrai baiser. Alors penchant la tête et tenant d'une main ferme la nuque du brun, il approfondit leur embrassade: il pénétra sa langue dans l'antre et se mit à la recherche de sa jumelle. Affectueusement, il vint l'enlacer et goûta pour la première fois le parfum sucrée de sa victime. Il engagea leurs deux langues dans un ballet fougueux; d'abord timide et maladroit, Sasuke devint habile et audacieux. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus ardent, le souffle commençait à leur manquer mais ils ne voulaient pas se résoudre à se séparer. C'est le Prince qui se décida le premier, rompant le contact. Tout deux haletants, ils admirèrent les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées de l'autre.

- Voilà...Hum. C'est agréable, non ?

- Hn.

- Je prends ça pour un oui...

C'est seulement quand il se remit à parler que Sasuke se rendit compte que la main avait quitté son entre-jambe; pourtant cette dernière n'avait pas arrêté d'enfler pendant leur baiser. Il sentit un manque violent, une absence de pression sur sa verge qui lui était douloureuse; il se tortilla sur le banc et Naruto sembla deviner sa gêne. D'un mouvement lascif, il reposa sa main sur son pantalon, la serrant un peu plus qu'auparavant.

- C'est ça que tu veux ?

Naruto murmura ces mots dans le cou du brun. Les esprits étaient désormais échauffés et le blond ne s'embarrassait guère plus de manières. En réponse, Sasuke gémit et se mordit la lèvre.

- Bien alors on peut continuer, je suppose ?

- Hn.

- Donc, il se trouve que sous la tension du désir, ta verge va gonfler et se tendre. Et alors là mon jeune ami, ça devient très intéressant...

Tout en parlant, Naruto défit la braguette du brun, laissant apparaître un bout de sous-vêtement et le renflement de son sexe. Mais le Prince n'était guère habilité à faire ses petites affaires assis; sans crier gare, il se saisit du brun qui laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Il enjamba un buisson et passa derrière une haute haie qui les cacherait parfaitement. Là, il posa Sasuke sur l'herbe fraîche. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- On sera mieux ainsi...

Le blond se plaça alors entre ses cuisses puis avec un grand sourire, il se saisit d'une de ses jambes et tira doucement sa botte jusqu'au bout du pied. Il caressa son mollet, glissant fébrilement sa longue main sous son pantalon moulant. Il répéta de même sur l'autre jambe, s'attardant un moment à embrasser sa cheville. Sasuke se sentait fiévreux et tremblant sous ces doigts habiles. Le blond porta ses mains aux hanches du brun et vint descendre définitivement le tissu gênant. Sasuke souleva ses fesses et il se sentit trembler encore lorsque des doigts frôlèrent l'intérieure de ses cuisses.

Le prince se releva et retira la cape rouge, il essaya ensuite de l'étendre sous eux. Puis il entreprit de déboutonner la veste de Sasuke mais la tâche s'avéra plus laborieuse qu'il ne pensait. Le brun posa sa main sur celle qui se débattait.

- Rah ! Fait-le ! Ça m'agace !

Avec un doux sourire vaincu, Naruto laissa le garçon se déshabiller; bientôt sa veste tomba à ses côtés. Libérée de toute entrave, le blond pus retirer sans gêne la chemise restante.

- Donc, Où en étais-je... ? Ah oui ! Ensuite... Les préliminaires !

Il écarta largement les jambes du brun et s'allongea entre elles. Sasuke prit appuis sur ses bras pour pouvoir observer le blond le plus confortablement possible, suivant consciencieusement la leçon. D'un mouvement lent, Naruto posa ses lèvres sur son entre-jambe; Sasuke sentait l'effleurement de sa bouche sur son membre mais il n'était en rien apaisant. Oh maudit soit-il ! Quand daignerait-il enlever ce foutu caleçon ? Le Prince semblait s'amuser de sa frustration: il frottait lascivement le tissu contre sa verge douloureuse, y déposant quelque fois de légers baisers et soutirant au garçon des sanglots et jérémiades embarrassantes.

Mais, au plus grand plaisir du brun, Naruto ne sembla pas vouloir se contenter de cette caresse furtive. Il le débarrassa de son dernier vêtement, et une brise fraîche vint accueillir son membre le faisant frissonner.

- Tu as froid ?

- Hn.

- Ne t'inquiète pas: je vais te réchauffer...

Alors Naruto saisit la virilité offerte et entama un long et lent mouvement de vas-et-viens. Sasuke ne quittait plus des yeux cette main; il la fixait intensément lorsqu'elle remontait pour venir effleurer son gland, son pouce traçant de petit cercle sur la peau sensible, puis il la suivait quand elle redescendait le long de son membre pour venir titiller ses bourses. Le brun semblait bloquer sa respiration pour la relâcher brusquement, probablement au bord de l'asphyxie mais il n'arrivait pas à caler son souffle sur un rythme régulier.

- Tu vois: lorsque tu es seul, tu peux te satisfaire comme ça ! C'est mieux que rien, non ? Mais bon, par expérience, je sais que c'est différent lorsque c'est quelqu'un qui me le fait...

- A- bo-n ?

- Mais oui ! C'est beaucoup plus agréable lorsque l'on est touché par quelqu'un d'autre !

Naruto paraissait faire la conversation à sa verge alors que Sasuke haletait au-dessus de lui. Pourtant, il lui semblait que les mouvements étaient trop lents; il voulait plus... plus fort et plus vite.

- Tu te rappelle ce que je t'ais demandé tout à l'heure, Sasuke ?

- ...N-on-...

- Mais si : je t'ais demandé si tu savais faire une pipe...

- Ah...

- Tu veux toujours savoir ce que c'est ?

- Hn.

- Pardon ?

- ...O- ui-...

Naruto n'avait pas cessé ses mouvements alors qu'il le regardait. Il offrit son plus magnifique sourire et plongea vers son entre-jambe. Sa bouche se referma sur sa verge et Sasuke laissa échapper un cri de surprise: la sensation de l'étroitesse et de la moiteur de sa bouche était parfaite, la pression de ses lèvres sur sa chaire sensible était divine, et la façon dont sa langue s'enroulait autours de son gland et insistait sur ses veines gonflées était jouissive. Sasuke était fasciné de la manière dont son sexe disparaissait dans la bouche du blond, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait mais jamais assez pour le contenter; bientôt le brun accompagna les vas-et-viens par des mouvements de bassin, de plus en plus rapide. C'était intenable, cette insupportable sensation de bien-être... Il avait l'impression que sa verge prenait feu, qu'à chaque instant il fondait un peu plus : il lui semblait qu'il allait exploser dans la bouche du Prince. Et le moment arriva où il jaillit entre ses lèvres; Naruto retira le membre de sa bouche et reprit ses mouvement pour l'aider à se libérer totalement. Sasuke vit un liquide éclabousser son bas-ventre et le visage du blond, le même liquide opalin qui coulait le long de son menton.

Du bout des doigts, Sasuke vint en recueillir à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Qu'es-ce-que c'est ?

Naruto se redressa pour lui faire face.

- Ça mon cher Sasuke, c'est ta semence. Il est rare que j'avale mais toi, tu as un goût merveilleux...

Curieux, Sasuke rapprocha son visage pour venir recueillir son précieux fluide, effleurant du bout de la langue les lèvres entrouvertes du Prince. Avec un sourire enchanté de voir son élève se laisser aller à la débauche, il se tendit un peu plus pour enfermer une nouvelle fois les lèvres du brun dans les siennes mais ce dernier le repoussa. Alors qu'il s'essuyait la bouche du revers de la main, il rencontra le regard interrogateur de Naruto: soudain il se rendit compte de la brusquerie de son geste et espéra qu'il ne s'en était pas offusqué. Du bout des doigts, il vint enlever le liquide blanchâtre sur son menton et les quelques goûtes sur son visage; puis il se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur la bouche du blond.

- C'est... âcre.

- Je compte bien sur toi pour t'y faire, mon p'tit Sasuke !

Il fit une grimace et Naruto rit affectueusement. Puis il vit le blond se lever et commencer à se déshabiller devant lui; c'était un bien beau et appétissant spectacle que de voir ce grand blond, avec ses mouvements lascifs et langoureux, se dénuder devant ses yeux. Il se retrouva bientôt nu et Sasuke apprécia la façon dont son membre se tendait, comme s'il était naturellement attiré par lui.

Sasuke s'avança à genoux jusqu'au blond et se redressa fébrilement, à la foi excité et apeuré. Son visage arrivait à la hauteur de ses hanches et il embrassa son ventre plat et musclé. Il sentit une main passé dans ses cheveux, l'encourageant à continuer. Alors Sasuke descendit le long de son aine, sa langue roulant sur son os iliaque, jusqu'à échouer près d'une toison blonde où se dressait l'objet de ses désirs.

- Allons, Sasuke: n'ais pas peur, je t'ais montré comment faire...

Sasuke caressa les poils duveteux, puis vint palper les bourses tendues; ses doigts vinrent enfin enserrer la base de son sexe. Naruto libéra un gémissement rauque qui excita le brun sans commune mesure; il engloutit la verge d'une traite et enroula sa langue autours, comme l'avait fait le blond un peu plus tôt. De concert avec sa bouche, sa main massait la base de son sexe; le Prince ne s'enfonçait guère très loin mais ses mouvements étaient parfaits: Sasuke le mènerait bientôt à la jouissance, il en était convaincu. Mais malgré l'habilité de son élève, il le repoussa.

- Je fais ça mal ?

- Tu fais ça très bien, Sasuke mais il ne faut pas que je jouisse... pas maintenant.

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux interrogateurs mais il semblait vouloir garder le mystère pour lui. Naruto s'agenouilla face au garçon et enroula ses bras autours de sa nuque alors que Sasuke glissait ses mains sur ses hanches. Il arborait un air grave qui le perturba légèrement.

- C'est là que ça devient sérieux, Sasuke...

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu verras mais... Me fais-tu confiance ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Réponds juste...

A une telle question posée par un étranger, Sasuke aurait répondue d'emblée non. Pourtant, ici, dans les bras de Naruto, il se sentait en sécurité. Alors oui, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il faisait confiance au blond.

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr...

- Non pas du tout alors ne me fait pas regretter, crétin !

Sur ces mots, Naruto l'embrassa fougueusement, laissant à peine le temps au brun de respirer mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de participer, aussi vigoureux que le blondinet.

Et sans cesser leur étreinte, le Prince s'allongea sur Sasuke et les jambes de ce dernier vinrent enserrer sa taille.

- Pour cette dernière leçon, rien ne vaut une démonstration...

- Pff...

- Quoi ?

- Comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà fait... Tu aurais très bien pus te contenter de me dire qu'il fallait que je te suce, tout à l'heure...

- Sasuke ! Que tu es ingrat !

Naruto revêtit son air faussement choqué et lui mordit la lèvre.

- Aïe !

- Silence et instruis-toi !

- Oui, votre altesse...

- Ouvre la bouche.

Sasuke s'exécuta et le blondinet glissa deux doigts, ses lèvres se refermèrent et sa langue s'enroula autours.

- Suce bien.

Un regard noir se posa sur lui; désormais Sasuke mesurait toute l'ampleur de ces ordres vicieux.

Naruto retira brusquement ses doigts, laissant la bouche de son vis-à-vis béante et humide.

- T'en auras d'autre, t'inquiètes pas...

Le Prince s'écarta du corps sous lui et se mit genoux. Il contempla un instant le brun complètement offert et soumis, la vision était violemment érotique et Naruto sentit son érection devenir vraiment accablante. Il plaça ses doigts à l'entrée de Sasuke et les fit pénétrer lentement. Le brun se mordit la lèvre; il y avait quelque chose de désagréable à être ainsi comblé et pourtant il se sentait divinement bien. Il était si serré autours de ses doigts et lorsqu'ils bougèrent, il sentit son anneau de chair pulser et s'ouvrir un peu plus. Naruto imagina au combien cela devait être bon de s'infiltrer dans cette étroitesse, il ne tint plus longtemps avec de telle image dans la tête.

Il retira ses doigts soudainement; à cet instant, Sasuke sentit un vide le tenailler. C'était insupportable: il devait continuer, il devait le remplir ! Mais bientôt, il sentit quelque chose de plus imposant pousser sur sa chair, forcer le passage de son corps. Naruto s'allongea de nouveau sur lui, ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête, leurs torses collés, leurs yeux encrés les un dans les autres alors qu'il le pénétrait de toute sa longueur.

Sasuke sentit son corps s'écarteler, s'ouvrant devant cette masse. Il n'y avait plus que souffrance fulgurante et son cri déchira la nuit.

- Le dé- but- est...un- peu- douloureux- mais-...ça va- aller...

- Seule- ment un- peu...cré- tin ?

Naruto se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang; il avait tant de mal à se contrôler, à retenir son corps alors que Sasuke était si étroit autours de son sexe: c'était autant douloureux que délicieux. Mais il savait que s'il bougeait à cet instant, son protégé souffrirait encore plus; alors il resta un long moment immobile, jusqu'à ce que le brun s'habitue à sa présence.

- Je comprends pourquoi maintenant...

- - Qu- oi dont- ?

- Pourquoi tu voulais ma confiance...

Sasuke expira longuement, déjà son visage se décrispait et son anneau de chair se desserrait légèrement. Et alors, son nouveau supplice fut l'inactivité de l'intrus. Il fallait qu'il bouge: il voulait le sentir se mouvoir en lui, il voulait le sentir encore plus profondément... Il passa ses bras dans son dos, rapprochant leurs corps.

- Encore...

- Mais j'ais rien fait-...

- Alors commence...!

Doucement, le Prince se mit en action et déjà Sasuke se sentit mieux; à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait, ses râles devenaient plus graves, ses gémissements plus prononcés mais le brun n'en avait toujours pas assez.

- Plus- vite...

- Déjà ?

- H-n...

Naruto accéléra donc diligemment.

- Mais plus fort !

Le blond n'avait pas voulu aller trop vite mais en ce moment, il avait la désagréable impression que Sasuke le prenait pour un incapable. Ça ne se passera certainement pas comme ça ! Il se redressa promptement, attrapant les cuisses du brun au passage, et s'enfonça durement en lui. Sasuke poussa un cri de pure allégresse: il lui avait semblé apercevoir des étoiles lorsqu'il avait heurté un point, profondément enfoui en lui.

- Encore !

Naruto percuta une nouvelle fois cette zone si sensible et arracha une nouvelle plainte au garçon. Maintenant qu'il la tenait, il ne la lâcherait pas de sitôt ! Le Prince se redressa un peu plus, surélevant les fesses du brun, il passa une de ses jambes par-dessus son épaule. Il était à moitié de profil lorsqu'il le pilonna avec force et vigueur. Naruto n'avait jamais autant fait crier son partenaire, ou sa partenaire, et il adorait définitivement ça. Il adorait voir Sasuke se cambrer à chaque coup de rein, il aimait le voir en nage, son corps luisant, ses yeux mi-clos, il _le_ vénérait lorsque sa bouche laissait échapper son prénom, sur un ton de supplication ou fond de luxure.

Et le moment fatidique arriva: le brun jouit et se déversa sur son ventre. L'orgasme le fit se contracter violemment autours de la verge de Naruto: la sensation de l'anneau de chair se serrant puis se desserrant de manière pulsative lui fit sauter les dernières marches de l'escalier menant à la porte du Septième Ciel. Il se libéra au plus profond de lui puis il se laissa tomber dans les bras du brun, exténué.

Il se retira tant bien que mal, il avait à peine la force de se lever. Ils respiraient de concert. Sasuke songea que c'était le moment le plus agréable qu'il eut jamais vécu. Il aurait pu rester ainsi toute la vie: le poids du blond était si réconfortant sur son corps, il aurait voulu ne jamais le quitter...

Mais la réalité se rappela à lui lorsqu'il se remémora les parole du magicien: 'après les douze coups de minuit' tous s'arrêtera ! Ce magnifique rêve prendra fin et il redeviendrait un misérable serviteur. Mais le souvenir de cette nuit le réconforterait pour continuer à vivre, il en était sûr... Cependant il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Naruto le voit tel qu'il était réellement: il devait partir. Maintenant !

Le blond somnolait sur son torse, il se réveilla brusquement lorsqu'il percuta le sol. Il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant le brun. Ce dernier entreprenait de se rhabiller aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il ne prit pas la peine de remettre sa cape ni de boutonner son veston, il ramassa ses bottes mais une main l'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je dois m'en aller...

- T'as famille va s'inquiéter ?

- Euh...oui, c'est ça ! Ma famille...!

- Quand allons-nous nous revoir ?

- Non ! On ne dois pas !

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... parce que je suis le Prince ! tu comprends, il est impossible qu'on se revoit...

Le mensonge était sortis sous le coup de l'adrénaline; Sasuke ne ne réfléchissait même plus à ce qu'il disait: tout était bon pour s'échapper.

- Hein ? Mais c'est mo-...

- Adieu !

- Mais attend...

Naruto essaya de le retenir par son veston mais sa main se referma dans le vide comme le garçon détala dans la nuit. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux: tout avait été si vite ! Il se releva soudainement, s'apprêtant à se jeter à sa poursuite, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours nu. Il se baissa pour ramasser ses vêtements; son regard tomba alors sur un petit carré de tissu. Il reconnu le mouchoirs que portait le brun: il y avait peut-être encore un espoir de le retrouver en fin de compte...

Sasuke courrait à perdre haleine vers les écuries, ignorant le laquais qui le héla. Il enfourcha son étalon et galopa dans la cour; il se sentait mal, très mal. Il était à peine parti, qu'il regrettait déjà... Et alors qu'il dépassait les portes du château, la première cloche annonçant minuit retentit.

* * *

_* Il arrive que des enfants soit précoce...et d'autre très en retard !_

_C'est le cas de notre petit Sasuke: bon là, c'est extrême !_

_C'était seulement pour les besoins de la fic' ! ^^"_

_* Petite remarque: à le fin, Sasuke se fait passer pour le Prince sans savoir qu'il l'a en face de lui !_

_Reviews, pleazz !_


	5. Epilogue

_**"Révisons**** nos classiques"**_

**A peu près Cendrillon...**

* * *

_Epilogue : Recherches infructueuses...ou pas. _

* * *

- Naruto ?

- Kiba, c'est toi ?

- Bah oui, c'est moi ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre...?

- Pas l'temps de papoter ! Appelle la garde et lance-la à sa poursuite, vite !

Naruto avait attrapé le col de Kiba, le secouant avec rudesse. Mais le pauvre brun ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait, de qui son ami était en train de parler et pourquoi celui-ci était à poil dans les fourrés...

- Lâ- che-moi, Naru- to ! J'peux- pas- resp- irer...

- Pas grave ! C'est une urgence !

- Que je meurs ?

Le Prince relâcha subitement son ami et vint se poster à l'endroit où l'avait quitté Sasuke. Il porta le bout de tissu pourpre à son nez et en respira profondément le parfum, fermant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé ?

Ces paroles le tirèrent de sa triste rêverie.

- Je ne sais pas, Kiba: il est parti si soudainement...

- Tu l'as fait fuir en te déshabillant...

Naruto lui adressa un sourire ironique mais Kiba n'était pas dupe. Désormais il pouvait voir l'étincelle de son prince se faner dans son regard bleu comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose de cher à son cœur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça: le mal était déjà fait...

- Mais comment tu fais pour aller aussi vite ?! Enfin, c'est pas la question: il est où maintenant ?

- J'en sais rien: il est parti sans rien me dire...

- Mais... Tu sais comment il s'appelle quand même ?

- Oh, oui ! Il répond au délicieux nom de Sasuke...

- Euh... C'est tout ?

- ... Non: il m'a aussi dis qu'il était le Prince...

- Hein ?

- Ouai: j'ais pas compris non plus...

- ...Alors, il ne t'as même pas reconnu...?!

- Apparemment.

- C'est un paumé, ton gars !

- Eh !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Il ne connait même pas son futur roi !

- Humf.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas non plus son nom de famille.

- Hn, hn.

- Son logis alors ?

- Hn...

- Il t'a dit au moins dans quel village il habitait ?

- ...Non.

- Mais comment tu veux que je le retrouve alors ? Ah vraiment t'es un boulet: tu passe la nuit avec lui et tu ne sais rien d'autre que son prénom ?

- Bah, ça m'arrive souvent... Mais regarde: il a laissé ça !

Kiba saisit le tissu, le regardant avec circonspection.

- Un mouchoir ? Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi, au juste ?

- Regarde plus attentivement ! On peut voir une armorie !

- Tu parle ! Seulement un bout...

- Oui mais c'est tout ce qu'on a: il faut envoyer la garde royal dans tout les foyers du royaume et vérifier leur armorie !

- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ! Tu devrais te rhabiller et on examinera tout ça de plus près demain !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! Réfléchis un peu: on ne peu pas envoyer des gardes fouiller les maison à minuit passé ! On ne réussirait qu'à déclencher la panique...

- Tu as sans doute raison...

- Bien sûr que oui: demain, on demandera de l'aide à Shikamaru ! Lui saura probablement à quelle famille appartient ce sceau, et il nous suffira juste d'aller leur rendre visite !

* * *

_Naruto_ - une trentaine de clans ?

_Shikamaru_ - A ma connaissance... Sinon peut-être plus...

_Naruto_ - Mais... mais comment c'est possible ?

_Shikamaru_ - Le symbole du _Magatama_ est très répandu dans les emblèmes familiaux.

_Kiba_ - Mais cela restreint tout de même les recherches, non ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle...

_Shikamaru _- Pas vraiment Kiba: beaucoup de sang de ces clans se sont mélangés au cours des siècles. Seul très peu de familles ont conservées leur consanguinité. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, les armories restent une tradition, dans les familles riches comme chez les pauvres.

_Kiba_ - Ce qui signifie ?

_Shikamaru _- Que la moitié du pays possède ce symbole comme armoiries...

_Kiba_ - Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Naruto ?

_Naruto_ - On s'en tient au plan: Shikamaru, je t'ordonne de rendre visite à toutes ces familles, tu chercheras un garçon nommé Sasuke !

_Kiba_ - C'est complètement dingue, Naruto !

_Naruto_ - A bon ? Moi je pense que ça peu marcher...

_Kiba_ - Mais ça va prendre des mois !

_Naruto_ - C'est pas faux: envoyer plusieurs équipes ! Tiens, toi aussi, Kiba !

_Kiba_ - Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

_Naruto_ - Parce que tu l'as vu et que tu sauras le reconnaître ! Vous devriez commencer par les contrées les plus éloignées: ce garçon m'était totalement inconnu...

_Kiba_ - A toi aussi d'ailleurs, tu lui étais inconnu...

_Naruto_ - Humf : Alors il devait venir de très loin... Moi je m'occupe de Konoha et de ses environs avec Lee... Donc Kiba, tu vas à l'Est du pays, Shikamaru à l'Ouest ! Et je vous interdis de dormir tant que vous n'avez pas retrouvé au moins un de ses cheveux !

_Kiba_ - Raah...

_Shikamaru_ - Galère !

_Naruto_ - Et un peu de motivation ! Shikamaru ! Mon père ne t'a pas nommé Général pour que tu te repose sur tes lauriers !

_Shikamaru _- Oui et il ne m'a pas non plus nommé Général pour que je retrouve tes aventures d'un soir, Naruto !

_Naruto_ - Ce n'est pas une aventure, Shika' ! C'est mon futur mari et ton futur roi par la même...!

* * *

Sasuke caressa la crinière de Manda, rêvassant à cette folle nuit d'aventure. Mais même après que le charme est expiré, ses beaux habits de prince disparus, ses loques et ses cheveux hirsutes retrouvés, il était encore animé d'un sentiment de liberté et d'excitation. Il se sentait léger, comme vidé de tous les mauvais sentiments qui l'avaient accompagné tout au long de sa vie. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien; il avait l'impression de voleter à chacun de ses pas. Il ne prenait même pas garde à ne pas faire de bruit, il savait que son beau-père était encore à la fête puisqu'il avait aperçu son carrosse dans la cour du château. Ah ! Même penser à sa belle famille ne le défit pas de cette merveilleuse sensation.

Pourtant, il savait que ce sentiment serait éphémère; que la déchirure qu'il avait ressentit en le quittant reviendrait. La question était de savoir s'il allait pouvoir y résister ou non...

Sasuke passa la porte de l'arrière cuisine et fit quelque pas pour atteindre celle menant aux escaliers du grenier. Toujours le cœur en fête, il commença à les gravir; c'est seulement à mis parcours qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il était sensé être enfermé: si son parâtre venait le libérer de sa prison le lendemain matin et qu'il trouvait la chambre déjà ouverte, il saurait que s'était bien lui au bal. A toute vitesse, le brun rebroussa chemin et vint prendre le double de la clé tout en priant pour que Madara utilise la sienne.

Il ferma la porte de l'intérieur et se jeta sur son lit tout habillé, trop exténué qu'il était pour les retirer...une nouvelle fois. Pour la première depuis très longtemps, il s'endormit le cœur léger.

Un cliquetis le réveilla brusquement, il reconnu le bruit de la clé dans la serrure. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à percevoir la faible lumière du jour naissant, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait encore noir; probablement venait-il à peine de se coucher. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et des pas lourds résonnèrent; Sasuke s'enroula un peu plus dans son drap et soupira fortement, feignant un sommeil profond mais agité. Les pas se stoppèrent derechef: il n'y avait pas de doute, Madara venait vérifier s'il était bien dans sa chambre. Après quelques secondes, il l'entendit faire demi-tour et claquer la porte derrière lui.

Sasuke se permit de se rendormir, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Oh mon Dieu ! Si Madara savait...

Pourtant dès que Sasuke vit Madara, il sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il l'ignorait toujours autant mais son regard avait changé, beaucoup plus haineux et susceptible qu'avant; l'atmosphère était lourde et même les deux harpies n'osaient trop brailler. Le jeune garçon avait la nette impression que son beau-père essayait de lui faire passer un message du genre 'je sais que s'était toi. Je n'ais rien pour le prouver mais tu ne paies rien pour attendre !'

Ou peut-être était-ce jute lui qui devenait paranoïaque...

Mais quelque soit les mauvaises intentions que pouvait avoir Madara, cela n'entachait en rien la bonne humeur de Sasuke. Il ne laissait rien entrevoir, conservant son éternel et efficace masque d'impassibilité mais au fond de son cœur, le souvenir de cette nuit était encore si fort qu'il n'arrivait jamais à s'en détacher complètement: sa tête était empli d'image sensuelle de Naruto et cela le motivait irrémédiablement à n'importe quelle tâche qu'il effectuait.

Une semaine s'écoula dans cette ambiance électrique. Et un jour qu'il nettoyait le sol au chiffon et à la brosse, comme l'avait spécifié Madara, il repensa au dernier instant qu'il avait passé avec le blond, à son regard triste et perdu lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. A cette vision, il senti une vague de remords l'assaillir; non pas qu'il avait pitié de Naruto, s'il y avait quelqu'un dont il avait pitié s'était bien de lui-même... Mais cela lui rappelait férocement sa propre stupidité. Il secoua la tête et frotta durement le sol comme pour effacer l'image du regard désespéré du blond. Des bribes de leur ultime conversation lui revint alors... Il avait été totalement stupide ! C'était seulement maintenant qu'il en prenait conscience: quelle idée de se faire passer pour le Prince ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi, cette excuse était sortie tout naturellement; peut-être parce qu'il était en train de penser qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir le Prince... Il soupira profondément, espérant que l'idiot n'aurait pas l'idée de le chercher au palais...

Venir le chercher ? Le libérer de son grenier ? L'emporter sur son grand cheval blanc ? Sasuke en rêvait, bien qu'il rougisse de sa propre niaiserie à ces pensées. Mais que penserait-il s'il le voyait dans ces vêtements usés et sale avec son balais à la main ? Bien sur qu'il avait du sang noble dans les veines ! Bien sur qu'il était le dernier descendant de la grande lignée des Uchiwa ! Mais désormais il était tombé bien bas et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de sa condition. Oui, c'était probablement ça son plus gros remord: simplement d'être ce qu'il était... A ce moment là, il pensa que toute la haine et la répugnance que lui vouait Madara était fondé; il n'avait jamais été aussi dégoûté de lui-même...

Alors qu'il broyait du noir, le tintement d'une cloche le tira de ses pensées. Le jeune homme était définitivement curieux: en dix ans de vie avec sa belle-famille, il n'avait eu que très rarement des invités surprises. Il n'alla pas pour autant ouvrir: Madara avait horreur que des étrangers le voient. Il s'installa dans un petit coin à l'abri des regards et attendit. Bientôt, Sakura descendit les escaliers et vint ouvrir la porte, saluant poliment mais avec entrain. Mais ses manières exagérées et ses minauderies étaient vraiment ridicules; Sasuke avait vraiment honte pour elle...

- Oh ! Quel honneur de se faire accueillir par la maîtresse de maison ! Et quelle maîtresse ! Si belle, si douce... Vous avez la fraîcheur du printemps, ma dame...

- Ah, ah ! Voyons ! Vous êtes bien trop gentil...

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux devant la vision insolite: un grand brun efféminé en livré verte émeraude papillonnant autours d'une Sakura aux anges d'être ainsi le centre d'attention du garçon. L'homme continuait à louanger, les yeux étincelant, la jeune fille lorsque un raclement de gorge coupa court à toute réunion. Madara se rapprocha du duo et le garçon fit une révérence quelque peu exagéré. Quelque chose disait à Sasuke que le brun voulait faire bonne impression devant le père de famille.

- A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

- Mon nom est Lee, mon seigneur. Je suis ici à la requête de sa majesté le Prince.

- Le Prince ? Et que me vaut cet honneur ?

En effet, c'est bien ce que ce demandait Sasuke. Pourquoi sa Majesté s'intéressait-elle à son beau-père.

- Il se trouve que sa Majesté est à la recherche d'une personne. Et votre famille correspond aux critères...

- Très bien, alors... De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Père ?

Karin déboula derrière son père, se postant prestement à côté de sa sœur. Une autre qui essayait de faire bonne impression...

- Vous avez deux ravissantes filles, Monsieur.

Les deux concernés rougirent et Sasuke eut un haut de cœur. Était-ce donc pour cela qu'il était là ? Le Prince s'intéressait donc à ses deux soeurs ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas entendu d'elles qu'il leur avait montré un quelconque intérêt...

- Merci. Vous disiez ?

- Ah oui. Veuillez m'excuser... Voilà: le prince est à la recherche d'un jeune homme...

Le cœur de Sasuke fit un bond... Non, ça ne pouvait pas être...

- Qui répond au nom de Sasuke.

Il cru qu'il allait tomber à la renverse alors qu'il entendait les filles pousser des cris de surprise. Mon Dieu ! Mais quel idiot ! Et dire qu'il s'était fait passer pour le Prince... Devant le prince lui même ! Il n'avait définitivement pas songé à cette possibilité: il savait que Naruto était un noble... Mais un prince ! Et il le cherchait ! Sasuke reporta son regard sur Madara: il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi blanc... Il le vit avaler sa salive difficilement avant de reprendre la parole.

- Il n'y a personne de ce nom ici.

- Euh... Vous êtes sûr ?

- Bien entendu, je sais encore qui habite sous mon toit !

Sasuke resta sous le choc, mâchoire béante. En même temps, que pouvait-il attendre de Madara ? Il n'allait surement pas 'donner' de bon cœur le Uchiwa; autant parce qu'il était sa seule porte vers la fortune et qu'il était jaloux de lui. Mais là, il s'agissait de sa décision: est-ce qu'il devait prendre le risque de se faire rejeter par le Prince une fois qu'il le verrait ? Ou devait-il vivre dans le regret et le remord tout le restant de ses pauvres jours ? Son cœur était déchiré entre l'espoir et la terreur. Il était tellement perdu qu'il n'entendit même pas la fin de la conversation mais il sortit subitement de sa stupeur lorsqu'il vit le nobliau se détourner puis la porte se refermer sur lui. Il sortit comme un diable de sa cachette, passant au côté d'un Madara stupéfié, il rattrapa le brun sur les marches du perron.

- Attendez !

- Oui... Jeune homme ?

- Je... Je suis Sas- !

Madara apparut derrière lui, plaquant violemment une main sur sa bouche.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, messire ! C'est un simple d'esprit: il ferait n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer...

Le dénommé Lee le jaugea avec des yeux ronds, hésitant à intervenir en la faveur du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux: s'était définitivement son dernier espoir... Et il était réduit à néant par l'égoïsme de son beau-père ! Avait-il donc oublié que le destin était contre lui ?

Lee sembla se décider à agir, il s'apprêta à parler mais fut coupé brusquement par un intrus sortit du carrosse l'attendant dans la cour.

- Sasuke !

Alors le garçon craqua, bien qu'il avait horreur de se laisser aller devant les autres sa fierté étant la seule force qui lui restait. Pourtant lorsqu'il vit Naruto, son sourire éblouissant, ses yeux envoûtants, les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues. Déjà le blond était à quelques pas de lui, il n'avait juste qu'à se défaire des bras de son beau-père pour se retrouver dans ceux de son... son quoi ?

Son Naruto ? Son Prince charmant ? Son amour ? Son âme-soeur ?

C'était niais. Maladivement niais. Et pourtant Sasuke n'en avait cure. Il se découvrit une force qu'il ignorait lorsqu'il repoussa durement Madara... Ou peut-être était-ce que son emprise avait faiblit sous le coup de la surprise. Et sans vraiment savoir comment, il se retrouva entouré de bras puissant et réconfortant, dans une étreinte chaude. Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur ses reins, rendant l'étreinte beaucoup plus intime.

- Je ne savais pas que s'était possible...

- Quoi donc ?

- Que les cheveux poussent aussi vite !

- Idiot... Ce n'est pas possible...

- Hein ?

- Je t'expliquerais...

Naruto regardait tendrement son brun; qu'est-ce-que s'était bon de le revoir ! Quoi qu'il avait l'air... un peu moins distingué... Mais le blond s'en fichait royalement; et même dans les plus hideux des vêtements son Sasuke restait aussi beau et pur qu'un ange.

Derrière le couple, Madara fulminait et ses deux filles étaient au bord de l'évanouissement. Quant à Lee, il se jeta sur les deux garçons, les serrant fort contre lui; en clamant que leur amour était aussi beau et fort que le plus verdoyant des printemps... Naruto réussit à rire de bon cœur dans les bras vigoureux tandis que Sasuke tentait vainement de respirer. Il les relâcha et commença à papillonner autours d'eux et de Madara, évoquant leur rencontre fortuite, un futur mariage, des enfants improbables... Mais Sasuke observait son parâtre changer de couleur.

- Il est hors de question que vous emmeniez ce garçon: il n'est même pas majeur ! Ne voyez vous donc rien: ce n'est qu'un serviteur, un mendiant... Un moins que rien !

Il ignorait pourquoi mais Sasuke savait que cela finirait comme ça. Mais cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas faire, la présence de Naruto lui donnait assez de courage pour se rebeller. Parole d'Uchiwa: il allait en finir une bonne fois pour toute !

- La faute à qui ? Vous m'avez réduit en esclavage: vous me gardiez à vos côté seulement pour pouvoir toucher la pension que ma mère vous à laissé pour m'élever. Et sachez que je n'ignore pas non plus votre véritable intention, celle de voler la fortune des Uchiwa qui m'a été léguée... Vous n'avez toujours eu comme ambition que la fortune et la renommé !

Sasuke ne pensait pas que l'épiderme pouvait atteindre des teintes aussi cramoisies. Madara semblait sur le point d'exploser mais il n'était pas stupide: il savait que se serait de l'inconscience de tenter quoi que ce soit en présence du Prince. Mais maintenant que la vérité était divulgué au grand jour, que le bon et beau Madara qui avait pris soin des derniers descendants des Uchiwa n'était en fait qu'un manipulateur diabolique, Sasuke ne savait réellement pas quoi faire ni ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant. C'est Naruto qui décida de mettre les choses aux clairs.

- Si j'ais bien compris cette histoire, vous êtes le tuteur légal de Sasuke ?

- Tout à fait. Est-ce-que le roi lui-même irait à l'encontre de ses propres lois ?

- Non, bien sûr que non...

- Hum...

- Le problème étant que je ne suis pas encore le roi. Alors, on pourrait peut-être s'arranger à l'amiable, non ? Il est clair que tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est l'argent...

- Tu ne compte pas m'acheter quand même ?

Sasuke était outré parce qu'il entendait. Lui qui pensait pouvoir retrouver sa notoriété et sa fierté, il était une fois de plus traité comme un objet. Et voilà qu'on marchandait sur son compte !

- Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Tu n'as aucun prix.. .Et quand bien même tu en aurais un, il serait beaucoup trop élevé...

- Pour que tu m'achète ?

- Euh... Non... J'voulais juste dire que tu as beaucoup de valeur...

- C'est raté...

Naruto se racla la gorge, légèrement gêné. Il fit de nouveau face à Madara; Sasuke sentit ses phalanges s'entrechoquer sous la poigne du blond qui le sommait de le laisser faire.

- Voilà ce que je propose: je m'engage à vous verser le double de la pension que vous percevez en ce moment jusqu'à la majorité de Sasuke si vous me laissez sa garde.

Sasuke dévia brusquement le blond, dos à son beau-père hébété.

- Que penses-tu faire, Crétin ! Cette misérable somme n'est rien à côté de la fortune de ma famille !

- Mais je croyais que c'était toi qui devais en hériter !

- Bien sûr mais Madara serait près à faire n'importe quoi pour récupérer cet argent ! Y compris me supprimer !

- Stupide Sasuke ! Tu crois qu'il oserait faire quoique se soit maintenant que tu es sous ma protection ?

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre lorsque la signification de ces derniers mots lui parvint: sous la protection royal ? Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus à craindre de Madara ? Naruto sourit devant l'air hébété du garçon et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres sous le regard outré de la belle-famille. Puis à son oreille, il lui murmura de lui faire confiance; Sasuke ne put guère faire autrement comme son cœur fondait déjà...

- Alors ?

Le ton était sec et impérial signifiant qu'il n'y aurait qu'une réponse acceptable. Madara déglutit une nouvelle fois, il était définitivement pris au piège: tous ses rêves s'effondraient. Quoi qu'il décide, il ne pourrait plus toucher la richesse des Uchiwa mais il pouvait peut-être marchander un peu plus avec le Prince...

- J'en demande le triple !

- C'est entendue: Le triple de la pension que vous percevez. Je mettrais au plus vite mon notaire à votre disposition: je vous demande de faire de même de votre côté pour terminer au plus vite cette affaire...

- ...

Sasuke avait l'impression que Madara n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la manière dont le Prince avait mis fin à ses projets, peut-être regrettait-il aussi de ne pas avoir essayé de lui soutirer un peu plus d'argent. Mais Sasuke était plus léger: un fardeau trop lourd s'était définitivement ôté de son cœur. Pourtant, il restait un point à éclaircir. Alors que Naruto faisait une révérence plutôt disgracieuse et que Lee retournait déjà à la coche, il prit de nouveau la parole.

- Il y a autre chose encore...

- Quoi donc, Sasuke ?

L'amertume perçait dans la voix de Madara.

- La fortune des Uchiwa, l'héritage qu'on me lègue, comprend aussi ce manoir. Je n'ais aucun droit de vous expédier de cette demeure tant que je n'en suis pas le propriétaire mais quand ça sera le cas... Je n'hésiterais pas à vous mettre dehors par la force si vous êtes encore là !

- Ah ! Alors vous ferez bien de vous mettre à la recherche d'un nouveau logis: je vous aiderais avec plaisirs si vous le souhaité... Mais je crois savoir que le village de Konoha est complet ! Vous serez dans l'obligation de vous éloignez d'ici...

La dernière remarque sonnait plus comme une menace: personne n'oserais défier les ordres du futur roi... Naruto poussa Sasuke à l'opposé, le faisant entrer prestement dans son luxueux carrosse; il ordonna ensuite à Lee de s'en aller. Ça lui semblait si étrange de quitter cet endroit, la seule maison qu'il eut jamais connu: il regarda avec nostalgie le manoir s'effacer derrière lui.

- Tu ne pars pas pour toujours Sasuke: bientôt ce manoir sera de nouveau la digne propriété des Uchiwa !

Le brun lui sourit tristement; il se rappela un petit détail et son rictus se tinta de moquerie.

- Dis donc: Comment ça, Konoha est 'complet' ? Tu traite ton village comme une auberge...

Naruto ne sembla pas offusqué de la raillerie, bien au contraire: il tenta de piquer au vif son nouveau protégé.

- Hum... Plutôt une maison close...

- Pardon ?

- Je plaisante, Sasuke ! Quoi que...

- Tu connais ce genre d'endroit, toi ?

- Si je connais ? Mon petit Sasuke, sache que le quartier Rouge de Konoha est comme une deuxième maison pour moi: les gens y sont très accueillants et chaleureux...

Sasuke essaya de frapper de toutes ses forces son vis-à-vis mais celui-ci avait bien plus de muscle que lui, il le contra sans difficulté. Il lui rit au nez, se moquant ouvertement de sa faiblesse et de sa susceptibilité. Mais subitement, le Prince recouvra son sérieux; un air dramatique sur la face, ses mains entravant celle de l'adolescent.

- Sasuke.

- Euh... Naruto...

- L'heure est grave.

- A bon ?

- Le pays du Feu dépend de toi désormais.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi parles-tu, bon sang ?

Naruto soupira de désespoir, une lueur triste et grave au fond des yeux.

- Même si cela n'a pas été une tâche facile, j'ais réussi à convaincre mon père ! Mais maintenant, la décision te reviens... Et elle est la seule qui pourra fermer ou non mon cœur à jamais, la seule qui pourras déterminer mon bonheur ou mon malheur; par là, tout le royaume en dépend et-...

- Hum. Si tu arrêtais ta comédie à l'eau de rose et que tu me disais clairement de quoi il s'agit...

- Ah... Tu n'es pas du genre romantique...

- Non pas vraiment. Mais de toute manière ce que tu me fais là est loin d'être romantique...

- Oh...

- Et pour une fois soit clair et concis !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Fais-moi la version courte au lieu de papoter pendant trois millénaires...

- Mais Sasuke, c'est toi qui-...

- Oui bon c'est quand tu veux...

- D'accord, alors...

- ...

- Oui ou Non ?

- Hn... Mais encore ?

- Mais tu m'as dit d'être clair et concis ! Faut savoir ce que tu veux...

- Idiot ! Comment tu veux que je te réponde si je ne sais pas de quoi il est question !

- Ok très bien...

- N'oublis pas: Clair et concis !

- Sasuke Uchiwa...

- Hum...

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

* * *

_Ou comment changer de vie en 3 secondes..._

_Eh, eh, eh !_

_ J'aime bien les fins ou on...reste sur notre faim ! (sadique)_

_Non en fait j'aime les fin ouverte et originale alors même si ça plait pas: (et même si j'avais l'intention de faire un dernier chap' à l'origine...), là, toute de suite, maintenant...J'ais grave la flemme...!_


End file.
